


I Have a Degree in English Literature and this is how I'm Using it

by Calicornia



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Chuck E. Cheese?Fake Chuck E. Cheese.





	I Have a Degree in English Literature and this is how I'm Using it

The year was twentyhomophobia

No. It wasn't. 

It was the past now. 

Thursday the 20th's first single came out on Soundcloud, just like Abbacchio came out of the closet.

"I can't see with my shit eyes," Abbacchio huffed, cursing the giant rat who makes all the rules for afflicting him with such poor eyesight. Kurapika shuddered. That wasn't exactly a phrase you would want to hear uttered by the man putting a tattoo on your ass.

"That isn't exactly a phrase you want to hear uttered by the man putting a tattoo on you ass," A disembodied voice called down from the heavens. The sky opened up and the man, the myth, the legend, the fake Chuck E. Cheese Himself descended from the heavens.

"You!" Anasui emerged from the back of the Texas Anasui, Texas Toast in hand and lunged at the overgrown fursuit in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, the rat deflected the emerald splash and trapped Narciso in a prison of recycled pizzas. 

"You fool," Fake Chuck E. Cheese chuckled. "It seems that the Xbox Live has eaten away at your last braincell. What part of "ALL the rules" do you not understand?" Narciso gritted his teeth. "This reality bends to my will."

Narciso snarled beneath the reused pizzas. "Where the fuck is Mickey?!"

Mickey never came home, and neither did Narciso. Nobody was home to hear the phone ring. Diavolo was pissed, but he was also shitted. How was his sweet little Doppio going to do his bidding now?

Doppio sat in the waiting room of the Texas Anasui, his job application clutched tightly in a shaky hand. Without the tattooed ass, how could they stop Buccellati? Mickey Mouse came out the house of mouse, which is code for Goofy's loose asshole.

"Doppio Duccellati!" The manager of the Texas Anasui called out to him.

Doppio gulped his pulp, it was time to make a stand.

Kurapika stood atop the Dick Cheese Mountains, his fresh ass tat burning with rage. Mickey Mouse lay dead on the ground, his body limp like Sideshow Bob's dick.

"Well done, Kurapika." Sideshow Bob clapped. "Now the Coochie Dungeon will never cure the Pepto Bismol Transmitted Diseases."

"I'm sorry, Leorio." Kurapika dropped his two chains to the ground. Xbox live will never be cured, and that was just how it had to be.

A powerful voice manifested in the sky.

"Hyuck, Kurapika Kuccellati!"

Goofy Guccellati descended. He was now Revenge descension Goofy Guccellati. In his hands was a wiimote, and a copy of Just Dance.

"Let's dance."


End file.
